Hey, Wolf Boy!
by ENIGMA-doku
Summary: Kagome has become immortal and goes to Forks to have charms made of a pack of wolves she once knew. Sam Uley just so happens to work at the shop Kagome is heading to. how will things play out when Sam imprints on her? What happens when she wants nothin...
1. Airport Security

A/N: I don't know why I decided to do this story, but I did.

I don't own Twilight, Inuyasha, or Wolf's Rain

Summary: Kagome has become immortal and goes to Forks to have charms made of a pack of wolves she once knew. Sam Uley just so happens to work at the shop Kagome is heading to. how will things play out when Sam imprints on her? What happens when she wants nothing to do with him? Will Sam win her over?

* * *

Kagome Pov

The William R. Fairchild airport was beyond busy, and Kagome has had better days. First her flight was delayed, then she was seated by a man with some type of infectious looking disease. Not to mention the smell of sour milk coming from the women and her baby in the seat in front of her. When she reached the end of the terminal she was tripped by some snotty little brat.

Kagome picked herself up off the floor, and picked up her carry on bag. Kagome walked up to the automatic luggage rack to look for her other bag. It wasn't there. She went to the baggage claim area. The young woman at the counter appeared to be texting with a pair of sparkly pink earphones shoved in her ears.

Kagome walked up to her and tapped her hand on the counter. "Excuse me? Can I get some service?" Kagome became irritated when the young woman didn't seem to be listening or her music was to loud. glancing over the counter Kagome looked at the woman's name tag. 'Lacy,' it read. Lacy was to busy to notice that a very agitated jet-lagged passenger had reached over and grabbed her earphones.

Kagome yanked out Lacy's earphones. Causing her to jerk slightly forward. She turned herself more towards Kagome. Lacy looked her up and down before Kagome dropped her earphone into lap. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, kagome backed away from the counter ever so slightly. But, when she did, Lacy rolled her chair all the way to the side of the counter. Obviously she no longer wished to be near the girl that so rudely interrupted her texting.

Slowly opening here eyes, Kagome noticed that Lacy was no longer in front of her. Taking quick strides to the completely incompetent airline worker. Kagome slammed her fist onto the counter once more to get her attention. "Hey, Lacy is it. I've had a hard couple of days, so if you could do your fucking job! That would be lovely." Lacy gave Kagome a dirty look before turning to the computer. " All right then. I'm going to need your passport, baggage clam ticket, airline ticket, number of bags, and description of the bags, Please." Lacy sneered while typing a million keys per second.

Kagome dug into her purse for all items required. After finding them she handed them to Lacy. "Ok, Lacy. It's one bag, with blue trim, and three butterflies on the bottom left hand corner."

Lacy continued typing for a few more moments before speaking. "Your bag is here. It should be here momentarily. It seems what ever was in it didn't show up on any of the baggage scanners." after she finished speaking she turned away from Kagome once more.

While Kagome waited for her bag she walked over to the nearest wall and started to think about why she was here in America anyways.

'It's been 500 years and I still can't believe they're really gone. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, even Inuyasha. They're all gone.' Kagome thought as she put the bag she had on the floor and leaned on the wall.

'The well stopped working after the final battle with Naraku, and the shikon jewel fused with my soul. It was hard, but I found a beautiful place to live. Walking towards the village, just outside Edo, was a new tiny rice producing village once called home. I became the healer there.' Kagome brought her hand up to I took care of the villagers and any travelers that crossed my path. It took a few years before I realized I have become immortal.'

For years it was a peaceful life. Until kagome met a pack of wolf demons.

"For a short while it was all so peaceful. That is until I met a pack of dieing wolves." Kagome murmured before she sighed, and looked around for a clock till she found one. It was just past 9: 26. "There goes my schedule." Kagome groaned. Her attention was pulled away from the clock when two men turned the corner; one with her bag. "Kagome, Higrshi?" the first man spoke with great authority. But, the way he pronounced her name was so wrong, that she couldn't help but giggle a little. "Actually my good sir my last name is pronounced Higurashi. So, can I have my bag sir?" the man didn't answer right away. Instead he beckoned me forward with is hand, and led Kagome into a room behind the counter of the baggage claim area.

* * *

A/N: (The next chapter is done and it has Sam! yay! And the third chapter is started! ^.^)

I origenally had the first three chapters as one big one, but I desided to divid them.


	2. A run in the forest

I don't own Twilight, Inuyasha, or Wolf's Rain

* * *

Sam Pov

'I'm scared.' Sam admitted to himself. Walking out the door of his newly bought house, clean pair of striped green boxers in hand. Now that he had become what he thought was just one of the tribe legends; he gave up on going to college.

Billy tried to talk him out of it, but he failed too do so. Sam knew deep in his soul that he had to stay and make sure the treaty between his tribe and the vampires that have recently took up residence just out-side Forks was reinforced.

Sam walked from is covered porch to his 2005 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500. A shudder went down his back, before he got in. Today was his day off from his crappy job at the custom trinket shop and he was going to try and enjoy it, which could prove difficult, because he had a lot to think about.

After driving for awhile he turned off onto a dirt road. No radio. There was no need for that kind of distraction. Sam then parked his car in clearing just off the road. 'Leah, I don't think we can be together any more.' after that thought Sam cute the engine. He took a deep breath and sat in silence for a good minute before he got out of his car. He looked around to make sure no one was around. There was no one. He took off his faded maroon T-shirt and jeans. Sam folded his clothes and placed them in the drivers seat.

Sam started to make his way away from his car but the ringing of his cell phone stopped him. Walking back to his mustang; he reached through the open window. "Hello?" there was a small pause before a deep voice answered. "Hey Sam, I really hate to bother you on your day off, but could you come in for a couple hours?" the second Sam heard this he wanted to throw his phone as far as he could. He really needed this day off. Sighing Sam replied "Sure Dan, when would you like me in? 3 sounds good. Alright see ya then." Sam looked at the time, 1:43. It really didn't give him much time to think.

Throwing his phone in the front seat before turning to the forest. He started out sprinting then it turned into a full out run.

When he reached the tree line, he jumped up over a large rotted tree limb. When he started to go glide down he exploded into a flash of fur and light. What landed on the ground would of made any regular person shit themselves. Instead of Sam a large deep black wolf with molten gold eyes. The wolf shot forward once it was he was on the ground. Racing through the trees, and jumping over fallen branches.

Twiggs and small branches were snapped and broken with the force of Sam's large body. He could see a small fawn running to his left with the grace of a ballerina. Sun beams streamed through the thick tree canopies. The moss covered trees became a blur as Sam's speed increased. Another violent shudder over came Sam, but he put it in the back of his mind.

While running in his wolf form Sam circled round and crossed over highway 110. He kept going until he missed a step and crashed into the river. Sam morphed back into his human form, before resurfacing. After getting out of the water Sam made his way back to the highway. 'What is this feeling I keep getting?' another shudder. This time Sam stopped and looked around him. The forest was placid.

Sam looked around himself once more before he started walking. He reached the highway he just crossed moments before, but stopped a couple of steps before he reached the middle when the sound of a car screeching to a stop caught his attention. Sam looked to his left to see a blue Nissan Altima.

* * *

A/N: Yay, Sam!


	3. First sight and First Confrontation

A/N: Sam & Kagome finally meet. :D

I don't own Twilight, Inuyasha, or Wolf's Rain

* * *

With Kagome

After kagome showed the head of security (aka Bob) that there was nothing dangerous in her bag, she made her way to the airport exit where her rental car was waiting.

Kagome left the airport in a hurry, not wanting to be stopped again. She turned down highway 110 before putting Nickelback's album Dark Horse in the CD player. 'I really need to get to the Manitou Lodge. I want nothing more than to get everything unpacked and to relax in a nice hot bath.' Kagome sighed before skipping through the available songs. Her phone started to ring, so she reached for it. Kagome accidentally knocked her purse onto the car floor on the passenger side.

Kagome looked at the road and made sure no one was coming from in front or in back. There were no other cars on the road. She reached over and picked up her purse. Making sure that her purse was secure; Kagome turned her attention back to the road just in time to see some almost completely naked guy crossing the highway.

Kagome slammed her foot on the breaks. The car stopped half an inch from him. They stared at each other before Kagome shut off the car, and stepped out of her rental; cell phone in hand.

Kagome stood in from of the bronze skinned god. Her eyes went over his figure. Large but not too large muscles rippled gorgeously under his skin. It took only a few seconds before she realized how under dresses he really was. Kagome raised her unoccupied hand to block the barely covered male sex organ that was in view.

She was having a hard time keeping her eyes above his waist.

"Hey, guy! Is there any good reason you're almost completely naked?" seconds later Kagome's vision began to blur in and out of focus. One second this naked man was there and the next a large black wolf. She closed her eyes tight before opening and blinking a couple of times before looking up at his handsome face. He gave her a questioning, yet adoring look, before his face became stone cold. "You almost ran me over." He began. He took a sharp breath, and his eyes softened. "And I don't think it's any business of your if I'm naked."

" Well, what the hell are you doing out in the middle of no where anyways?" She asked while putting her cell in her pocket.

He shifted nervously " Once again it's none of your business." he seemed to become more confident.

He then turned and began to walk away. Kagome watched him walk away, and couldn't stop her eyes from wondering south to his almost completely bare ass.

'Wow. How can someone so hot be such an ass?' she shook her head before going back to her car. It took almost an hour to Manitou lodge. Once Kagome got there she went to the room she had reserved. The largest one in fact. The Sacagawea room it was beautiful and had plenty of space.( **Link to the Lodge's actual site and link to the room are on my profile.**)

She walked to the small table near the closet, and set her purse down. Then Kagome set the suitcases by the bed.

After unpacking her smaller of the two suitcases. She carefully put the larger one down gently on the bed, reaching for the zipper and opened it.

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

With Sam

He knew he was going to be late for work, he had to see Billy. Sam quickly made his way to his car and put on the extra pair of clothes he brought along.

Sam didn't know what happened to him back there. One minute he was furious with the bastard that almost ran him over then when he saw her… all he wanted was to do was tell her he loved her, and make sweet and passionate love on the hood of her car.

He shook his head as he pulled into Billy's driveway.

Jacob, Billy's son looked at Sam from the garage, and then went back to doing his business. Sam walked into the house without knocking. "Billy? I need to talk to you."

Billy rolled his wheelchair around the corner with a big grin on his face. "So Sam, what can I do ya for?"

"Billy. Something weird happened to me today. There was this girl you see, and one second I was mad at her and the next I just wanted to be with her for ever. Like we're supposed to be together, or something." Sam took a breath before looking Towards Billy for help. But, instantly regretted it. Cause the grin on his face just got bigger.

Sam looked away and found the living room clock. 2:49 yep. Definitely going to be late for work.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry if it bugs anyone, but I'm switching from 3rd to 1st person naration.


	4. AN

**Author's Note**

**Hay readers, I'm so sorry I haven't up dated when I said I would. Unfortunately the Tuesday after charismas I was in a car accident. Snuck out to go to a party, broke my left arm, collar bone, and shattered my knee cap.**

**Been grounded every since I was able to leave the hospital. Luckily no one's home right now so… I am on my mom's computer. Seeing how she took mine, and hid it somewhere. And as you can imagine it's pretty hard to try and find something with a shattered knee cap. LOL! Not really all that funny.**

**On the brighter side, I get my computer back in March. I don't know when in March, but my mom and I did talk and we agreed sometime in March. Hold on one sec some one is calling the house…**

**Well, that was my mommy. She's just leaving where ever she was, and on her way home. I have maybe 35 minutes till she gets home.**

**This is darkREDmist aka Shannon signing off. **


End file.
